Unknown
by CaptainKylee
Summary: What if a infamous pirate has been missing for awhile and while docked at an island Traflagar Law gets a chance to meet her? And they become friends/frenemies?  Law/OC. Not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first One Piece fic so wish me luck. Just like to say if you are reading this I am very happy you are doing so. So… just read on and enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I no owny anything that is One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**IMPORTANT!: This is an updated version of Chapter One! Probably won't be the best still but, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hm…somethin' goin' happen here I can just feel it.' <em>A cloaked figure thinks while standing on the edge of a building on the outskirts of town. After a minute of standing there, the cloaked figure just disappears, leaving no trace that they were there.

"Excuse me sir," a man, standing in a bar with his partner, starts, "have you by any chance seen this person?" The man asks, holding up a wanted poster that had a picture of a girl wearing white halter top cover with a gray jacket, that had bear ears on it and fur on the edges, with a gray plaid skirt, knee-high stripped black and white socks and combat boots that had zippers on them. She had, on each ear were seven piercings and knee-length, dark gray hair. Her most distinguished feature was her visible eye, it was sparkling like emerald gemstones, and it was like they were saying "You can't get me, even if you tired". She also tall and had a very curvy body.

The picture was a body shot and in the picture the girl had a katana in her left hand and her right hand was flipping the camera off while the girl had a smirk plastered on her face. Underneath the picture it said 'Akira', and with that everyone starts freaking out.

'_Man oh man am I tired. I hate having to hide and sleep in random places.' _I thought as I sat in the back of some random bar I had found this morning. I noticed that most of the people in the bar were surrounding two men and were asking the men questions in fear. I pulled the hood of my most loved light and dark green striped jacket over my now waist-length hair. '_Better not be some damn bounty hunters. They all think I'm easy prey.'_

Entering the crowd, she casually moved towards the front to see the men. '_Of course it is; who else could get a crowd too freaked out so easily.'_

"We have a source that told us she landed her a few days ago, so if you see any sign of Akira, please, contact us immediately." The men were passing out copies of my bounty poster.

"So if I saw her yesterday you would want to know?" I asked the men as they handed me a poster.

"You saw her yesterday? Where did she go?" The taller man grabbed my shoulders.

"She jumped onto a small dingy and was heading for the island west of here I think." I was trying not the throw this man over my shoulders. I don't like being touched.

"Thank you." The man then had the audacity to hug me and then run out the door with his partner.

"And they think pirates are stupid." I whispered to myself as I went and sat back down in my little corner of the bar and removed my hood. I folded my arms and laid my head down for some much needed rest.

After about a minute or so I heard footsteps approaching my table.

"I applaud your acting." A man sat down in the seat next to me.

"You know it's rude to awaken someone their nap." I lifted my head and was greeted with a tall, lanky man with black hair, mostly covered by his northern style white hat which has black, leopard looking spots, covering it, sideburns showing on the sides with a goatee. He wears a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with a Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He sports a pair of jeans, which have the same marking on them that his hat has, on the knees and around the ankles with a pair of dark, pointed boots. Adorning his ears are two sets of small earrings, having tribal-like-markings on his arms and on the back of his left fingers are the letters D-E-A-T-H.

"Isn't it also rude to lie?" The man sat down across from me.

"Yes and my mom taught me not to talk to stranger too and you see how well I listened to that." Realizing I wasn't going to be left alone I sat back and put my hands behind my head. "So what do you want?"

"I want to know why you lied to those men." Law placed his forearms on the table. "Not everyone in the world would lie for the sake of a wanted criminal so why lie for her?"

"Maybe I just wanted to help a fellow criminal, hm." I pulled at my hood to make sure no hair was able to be seen; it would be a dead giveaway.

"You're hiding something with that hood of yours."

"Sure sure. I don't have anything to hide." '_This guy has some good observational skills; I should be a little more careful.'_

"Really, then remove the hood." The man smirked.

"I would love to but I just remembered I left my door unlocked. Would be rather tragic if I was robbed." I stood up and left the man alone at the table. Once I reached outside I sprinted to the nearest alleyway and walked until I reached a busy street and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Captain who was that person you were talking to?" A fluffy polar bear in an orange boiler suit spoke to the man.

"Someone very interest." The man sat back in his original seat and leaned back.

'_That was a close call.' _I walked out of a store holding a few bags of clothes. _'I really need to think of a new plan of action.'_ I continued to walk on until I walked into a chest of a man making me fall down. "Hey now watch were you're goi-" I looked up, "it's you again."

"Yes it is." The man from the bar, who I now knew was Trafalgar Law, was back.

"Why don'tcha just leave me alone?" I asked as I stood and wiped the dirt from my butt.

"I can't do that now can I Miss Akira." Law swiftly pushed back my hood some my hair fell out around my face.

""Darn, now my cover is blown, whatever shall I do now, hm?" I mockingly stated as I stared up at Law.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think R&amp;R if you like, won't bother me either way, but you can get a virtual cookie if you do. So I bid you Adieu.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have not died and to prove this I bring you a chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in A LONG TIME. I just have had school, school work, getting my computer taken away and losing internet connection. SO I AM TRUELY SORRY! and I will try to update this story soon than this time.**

**Disclaimer: I no owny anything that is One Piece, but I wish, Oh how I wish, I owned Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Law and Kidd, plus the fluffy Bepo, but sadly they all belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

Akira stared up at the back of Trafalgar Law's head, yeah the back of his head. Apparently saying "No" to this man was going to be more fun than I thought.

_::x::_

_"So Miss Akira, since I know who you are why don't we have a chat." Trafalgar Law didn't state it as a question, it was a demand._

_"Hm…how 'bout we don't and say we did?" I said mockingly. _

_"That wasn't a question." He stated coldly._

_"I know that Mister Law." I stated with smirk. Suddenly I had a shoulder in my gut and was staring at the back of a yellow and black jacket._

::x::

I then heard the sound of waves crashing on the beach, 'Guess we reached the docks.' When Law turned to look at something I was face to face with a…polar bear, a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit

"Um…Mister Law do ya know this polar bear?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, he would be my first mate." He said this calmly.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, trying to sound angry. I looked back at the polar bear; he was trying to look angry.

"Did you just talk?" I asked pointing at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He now hung his head like he was depressed. I started laughing, but I was just hurting myself more because I was still on Law's shoulder, but I kept laughing.

"Your crew gotta be hilarious if ya got a talkin' as your first mate." I just kept on laughing until my sides started hurting. After a minute of taking in my surroundings I noticed we were on deck of some kind of ship. Then we walked through a door with the bear walking in and closing it behind us and then the ship felt as if it were…moving? "Ya know Mister Law this is considered kidnappin' in some places." I stated, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I'm a pirate, I don't care." Law replied, coldly. Then I'm on my butt on the cold, hard ground.

"Ow. That kinda hurt ya know, I could've broken ma tailbone if ya hard did that any harder." I stated, angrily. Suddenly my situation kicked into my head and I changed my attitude. "So what do ya want from me, Mister Law, it gotta be important if you brought me aboard ya ship on ya own accord."

"Very well Miss Akira, you are now an unofficial member of the Heart Pirates." He says boredly.

"So I'm like ya secret weapon? Awesome!" I fist pound into the thin air.

"Okay…so what is your devil fruit power Miss Akira?" Law asks.

"I don't have to tell ya." I say smartly, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You have no choice in this, it's either you show me or, I force you to show me, do I make myself clear Miss Akira?"

"Okay, I ate the Jikan-Jikan no Mi, or the Time-Time fruit, got it, 'cause I ain't tellin' ya again." I stated angrily. "And do ya always have to be so forceful Mister Law?" I say, turning so he is facing my back. "Also just call me Akira, I don't want no Miss, Missus, or anythin' else." I turn my head to give him a cold glare. "Anythin' else ya want from me Law?"

"No that's fine." Law was busy looking through a book. Turning around I go and stand right in front of Law.

"Would ya mind tellin' me as to where I'm sleepin' on this Sub." All I got in reply was a small sigh and Law grabbing my elbow, leading me to an unoccupied room on the Sub. "Ya could be a lot gentler ya know." I comment, upon reaching the room. He just grunts and leaves.

I open the door and see a twin-size bed with black sheets on the right side of the room, a bookcase across from it on the left wall, a desk right next to the door, a closet next to the bookcase and the room had its own bathroom. '_Hm…no window, but I can live. Just need to make it saw 'Akira Lives Here'.' _Looking around I remember my stuff I had just bought. '_Bet I left it with Law in that room.'_ Suddenly there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, jumping on my bed. The person opened my door and dropped my five bags in. "Yay! Thank you." I say running up and hugging him. Upon releasing him, I notice he had on beige overalls, with their Jolly Roger displayed the chest pocket, brown boots and a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompom on top and the word "Penguin" on the front. "Does your name happen to be Penguin?" I ask, pointing at his face and leaning in.

"Y-y-yes." He stammers, with a slight blush painting its way across his face.

"Then, thank you Penguin for bringing me my bags." I give him another hug, "Now if you would be kind enough to leave so I could change, I'd appreciate that." I say and with that he walked out my door and closed it. Walking over to my bags I start unpacking them and put the clothes in the closet, the make-up stuff in the bathroom.

**A/N: What'd ya think huh? Again I'm sorry for not updating soon and will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Love the lovable NekoKlair!**

**Sayōnara! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi~! Summer is finally here and I'm happy cause that will give me time to work on my story and maybe start a new one (highly unlikely). I feel like Akira is different in this one I'm not positively sure so...ENJOY! :3 Akira the disclaimer.**

**Akira: What, oh yeah. Disclaimer: Klair no owny anything that is One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda plus she doesn't own the Plain White T's song. (Rhythm of Love.)**

'_Now that's finished time to change and explore.' _Going through the clothes in the closet, I grabbing a white tube top, gray plaid skirt and my black and white striped, knee-length socks cover by my combat boots. I walk into the bathroom and pull my hair up into pigtails on each side of my head, adding a red bow to each.

Walking out of the room I run into something…soft? I look up and see the talking polar bear. With my eyes shining like stars I give him a hug, surprising the bear.

"You're just so kawaii!" I tell him, still giving him a hug. Jumping onto the bears back I arms around his neck. "To the kitchen…" I pause for him to give me his name.

"Bepo." The bear says.

"Alright, off to the kitchen Bepo~!" I throw my hand into the air. I feel a hand on my shoulder, so look back to see Law standing there glaring at me. At that I release Bepo's neck, letting my feet hit the ground with a 'thump'.

"Akira." Law states, in a scolding tone. So I look at him like a little child would look at their parents when they are getting scolded.

"Yes Mister Law?" I ask innocently.

"Stop harassing my crew." He says with bitterness nipping at each word. I look at him, jutting my lower lip out a little to make it look like I was pouting.

"Aw, is Mister Law jelly that his crew is gettin' all the attention and not him." I try to sound like a little kid.

"No."

"I bet ya are."

"Shut up."

"Just admit it and I'll shut up."

"Jesus Christ woman, can't you act like a normal adult?" Law was red with angry.

"Jesus has nothin' to do with this conversation so no need to bring him into it and I don't know I've never really tried, so nope." I reply making a "popping" noise on the "p".

Law starts counting to ten in his head to calm down a little so he didn't beat the living crap out of this woman. "Then could you at least try to act like you were an adult?" Law asks me trying to sound a little calmer.

"If you want that then can I sing when I feel like it?"

"No but you can act like an adult." Law answers with a big sigh. Taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair. I give a little pout.

"Fine." I turn around to see Bepo had left during our little argument. I start walking away from Law. "BEPO!" I yell hearing my voice echo though out the halls in the submarine. "BEPO!" Turning a corner, I again run into someone. This man was wearing the guy Penguin but his hat was blue with a red brim and he had brown hair reaching his shoulders and was that sunglasses he's wearing?

"I am so sorry!" I exclaim giving him a hug. "I really need to stop running into people. Anyway, I'm Akira and you are?" I reach my hand out.

"Oh. Ah. My name?" He says a little flustered.

"Yes your name, what is it?"

"Oh yes. My name is Shachi." He says, taking my outstretched hand.

"Well then Shachi could you help me find Bepo?"

"Actually, he just past through here not that long ago."

"Really, which way?" I ask jumping up and down, Shachi just points to the left. "Thank you so much Shachi." I say giving him another hug and run off. '_Law's crew is so polite despite how mean he is himself.'_ I'm hit with the urge to sing. '_Law said "no", but when have I ever listened to anyone, minus brother.'_ So I start singing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come out_

_Say boy quit fouling around_

_I told her I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

_We may only have tonight _

_But till the morning sun your mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strung_

_Like a beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got_

_Blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_While she rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun your mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low _

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low _

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_And all your tears will dry._

Again, stopping me from finishing my song, I run into someone. '_God I need to pay better attention_' I start cursing myself out. Giving the person a hug I again say, "I'm sorry, I really need to pay attention to where I walk." During the hug I feel fur under my grasp on the person's neck. "Bepo!" I yell, slightly scaring the bear I had in a hug.

"Release me I am the first mate and I will not let some childish person hug me." Bepo says as sternly as he can.

"B…but you're so kawaii." I release him from the hug and cry comically.

"I'm sorry." He hangs his head. I look at the bipolar bear and smirk. At this moment my stomach decides to act.

"Bepo, I'm hungry." I whine.

"Wait till dinner like the rest of us." As he said the Penguin came around the corner yelling dinner.

"Yay, food!" I start jumping up and down. "Take me to the food!" I jump onto Bepo's back again. "Off to the dinner hall thy noble Bepo."

"I am not a horse Akira." Bepo tries to remove me from his back, but when I got your back, I literally got your back. After a few seconds Bepo gives up, going all depressed on the world.

"Aw…its okay Bepo this is only really a one-time thing, unless I get lost on this thing." I explain, trying to make Bepo all rainbows and sunshine again. Bepo just sighs and carries me off to the dining hall. Walking in he sets me down and I have the feeling I'm being glared at.

"Yes Law, what do you want?" I ask without looking at him.

"I told you to stop harassing the crew and to act like an adult." Law seemed pretty angry.

"I'm not harassing your crew I'm getting to know them and I tried too." I ended up sitting between Shachi and Penguin, while receiving small glares from Law. '_Well this should be interesting_'

**A/N: One more thing I would like to thank you to all of those who have added to their alert/favorites and I would also like to thank illlee123 and ichigo1508 for being my first two reviewers. Thank you so much. And I'll will use any advice anyone offers. :3 **

**Pieces and Penguins Loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry guys, summer was extremely hectic with marchin' band and summer readin', goodness time just flew by. This chapter ain't that long and I'm sorry but the next chapter will be a lot long, promise. Enjoy! :3 Akira!**

**Akira: Klair owns nothing, nada, zero, but me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was morning on the yellow submarine, and everyone was awake and awaiting for breakfast, everyone except Akira.<p>

"Akira it's time for breakfast." Penguin says, opening her bedroom door. "Akira." He begins to shake her in her bed. "Akira." A hand appears around Penguins throat.

"If wish to live, leave." A very tired, but demanding Akira says. The hand on Penguin's next loosens and he runs out of the room to the dining hall. Penguin walks in and was literally shaking in his boots. Law stops eating at looks at a scared, he was about to ask him a question when Akira walks in. She hadn't bothered to change out of the black tank-top and orange fuzzy shorts she wore to bed. She had horrible bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all.

"And the child is awake." Law states, lazily.

"I'm not a child Law." Akira sits between Shachi and Penguin again, the rest of the crew already eating.

"I have one question Akira." Law sets his utensils on his plate.

"What?" You could hear the tiredness dripping from the word.

"Could you tame that beast on you head that you call hair?" Law points to her dark-gray hair, drawing Akira's attention to it. She reaches up and touches the beast on the top of her head.

"Maybe." Akira winked and started to eat and chat with the rest of the crew at the same time. Laughing occasionally and make most the crew blush a little besides Bepo and Law.

A few weeks had past and I was getting along fine with the crew, except the most important person of the crew, the Captain. He thought I was a kid, and I am not a kid, most the time. I really needed to spar.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Kohaku, the subs cook, was looking at her like she was insane. The reason, Akira was twirling a pair of scissors around one of her fingers, being extremely quiet.

"I'm thinking." She replied, still twirling the scissors. Kohaku was a really nice man, about in his mid-twenties. His hair was a dark shade of brown with amber eyes; he wore the same beige colored jumpsuit like everyone else.

"May I ask you two questions?" Kohaku stops chopping vegetables.

"Alright, shoot."

"Why do you have so many piercings and why is there a bandages covering your left eye?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Everyone wants to know. It's not every day you see someone with seven ear piercings, even the Captain has two and the cloth is just random." Kohaku came and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Alright, here's the reason." She looks him in the eyes. "I have one piercin' for every family member that has died, either it be Marine, pirate, or any other thing. The cloth, now that is a secret." Akira says with a serious face and then throws the scissors right next to the gallery door, just as Penguin had walked in.

"What the fu-"

"Penguin, would you like to spar?" Akira was directly in his line of site, scaring him a little bit more.

"There's no place to spar until we reach an island." Penguin answered quickly.

"Au contraire, mon ami.* If the sub is above water there is a deck." She grab his wrist and head towards the control room; leaving behind a very stunned Kohaku.

Walking into the control room Akira stops dead in my tracks, because sitting there, in his chair, was Law.

"EPP!" Thunk, she had fallen on my knee a couple steps away from Law because Penguin hadn't known that I had stopped. With a sigh Law looked up from the book he was read and stared at the two new occupants of the room.

"What do you want child?" Law asks staring coldly at Akira.

"Captain, Akira was wondering if we could get the sub to go up and spar on the deck." Penguin stated, so Akira didn't make him mad, again.

"Why should I do that? We are close to an island, so you can wait till then." Law starts turning his chair around.

"Law wouldn't this be a good time to actual see what my powers can do and evaluate how strong I am?" Akira was now sitting on the arm of Law's chair. Leaning forward Law's face starts getting closer to Akira's and a small, very small, tint of red starts to appear on her face. Then Law pushes Akira off the arm of his chair, making her flip in the air land on the balls of her feet. "Now that wasn't very nice Law."

"Who ever said I was nice little Akira." Law puts his feet up upon the controls, "Now how long do we need to be on the surface."

"30 minutes or less, depends on Penguin's strength." With that Akira smirks and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>*: On the contrary, my friend.<p>

**Reviews:**

**valeries26: Thank you for advice and I'll try to work on those things.**

Infinite: **Akira is a unisex name.**

**Ichigo1508: The song is a real song by the Plain White T's called Rhythm of Love.**

**QuietDrangon13: Thanks!**

**Again I'm sorry for not updatin' in awhile and the next chapter will be long.**

**Love, **

**Klair**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello lovelies, I'm back and have brought a lovely chapter with me. Sorry for not updating in 2 months; stress, school and marching band had ruled my life, but now marching band is over so I will have less stress and more chances for updates, plus its Thanksgiving break.**

**Thank you** xxOMGgalxx **for reviewing.**

**Akira: Klair doesn't own One Piece, but she owns me. Enjoy! :D**

Up on the deck, now that the sub was out of the water, everyone was preparing to watch Akira and Penguin spare.

"Now, rules, 1) under no circumstance can you kill your opponent. 2) No moves that can seriously damage the sub, Steve already has too much work with the Sub's engine. Other than those things everything else goes." Shachi goes and stands with the rest of the crew on the upper deck.

"You prepared to be beaten by a girl, Penguin?" Akira smirks, cracks her knuckles and gets into a defensive pose.

"Not going to be beaten." Penguin and also gets into a defensive pose. (A/N: I have no basic clue on martial arts.) "Let's begin." Neither of the two moves for a minute. Both analyzing each other and waiting for the other.

Within a split second Akira was in front of Penguin and punches him in the face. Penguin retaliates by trying to kick her but she does a back-flip and lands in a crouch. He then runs towards her and throws punch after punch toward her but she dodges each one. Akira then punches Penguin in the gut and kicks the side of his face. Penguin lands with a 'thump' a couple feet away. Slowly Akira walks over there, while Penguin is pulling himself up. As he stands up he feels cold steel of Akira's wakizashi* press up against his neck.

"You have lost." Akira sheaths her wakizashi and puts it back into her combat boots. "Luckily I went easy on you, or you would've been bloody." She smiles and walks towards the control room.

"Law we finished, ya can take the sub back under." Akira smiles and walks away; not even waiting for an answer or question. Walking to her room she grabs the scissors she threw at the door and walks in her bathroom.

Looking at her reflection she pulls at her hair, in pigtails on the side of her head. There was a muffled yell that sounded like "Land!" coming down the hallway. Throwing the scissors on the bathroom counter, she walks out of her room and navigates her way to the sub's deck.

Upon reaching the deck she arrives just at the end of one of Penguin's rants. Anyway the Captain said the island we are going to is called 'Witches Song'." He shudders, "Anything with the word "witch" is bad."

"Do you know why the island is called so?" Akira suddenly has a creepy, cat like grin on her face.

"Not really." Everyone shakes their heads.

"Well there is a legend that says "Every new and full moon the witch that lives in the forest rides her broom above the villages and sings a song; this song will attract to people with child-like souls. Each morning after there is a person missing from each village."." Her voice was eerily and gave the crew members listening chills.

"And how would you know this?" The subs' mechanic Steve speaks up.

"I lived and grew up on the Grand line it's not like I wouldn't know of the "haunted" islands." Akira shrugs her shoulders. "Anyone want a piece of candy?" She pulls a plastic bag out of her pocket. The men shake their heads.

"Are ya sure yer not a kid Akira?" Andrew, the sub's navigator, asks. He moves his deep purple hair to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I know how old I am and I promise you, I am no child."

"How old are ya anyway, ya can't be older than a mere 18 years old."

"Yer two years off buddy boy." Akira puts her hands on her hips.

"What so yer 16?" The guys start laughing.

"Ha-ha; no. I'm 20 ya dimwit."

"Seriously," the guys looked speechless, "ya can't be the same age as the Captain, look at the difference." Andrew points to Law. "He's calm, mature and doesn't care a sack of candy around."

"Does someone have a crush on Law?" Akira winks and skips away, leaving Andrew there blubbering and the crew laughing.

"Have ya guys every thought that the reason Akira acts like that is because she didn't have a childhood?" The crew looks at Penguin.

"Why would you think that?" Penguin looks and sees Law behind him.

"Well she acts like she's in her young teens, maybe something happened and she is trying to live it out now."

"That would explain a lot." Andrew says.

"Yes, yes it would." Law shifts his hat. "Everyone go get the supplies you need and meet me at the 'Witches Bone' tavern." He walks off the ship, alone, but when he reaches the edge of town he feels a light tap on his shoulder, Akira had been following him

"So where are we going Law?" She starts.

"**I**am going to get medical supplies." Law puts more emphases on the work "I".

"Well let's go then my Captain." She deigns to walk ahead, before law stops her.

"If you insist on inviting yourself then you must carry my nodachi." He sighs and places his nodachi on her shoulder.

"Wow, this is heavier then you make it look." Akira exclaims.

"If you're going to walk with me be quiet." Akira mock salutes and falls in step with Law.

After about an hour of collecting medical supplies Law finds them a hotel. Deciding who stays with whom, he drops off his supplies, with Akira still silently following him. Take his nodachi from her and walks them to the nearest tavern. Which wasn't that difficult because the supposedly "haunted" town was a place for pirates; so there was a tavern on each or so corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Looky another update, in like 24hrs, and this chapter is longer then the last. I feel proud. :D So enjoy!**

**Thanks to **xxOMGgalxx **for the review and **Iksuik** for correcting my error I fixed it.**

**Akira: Klair doesn't own One Piece or the song, but she owns me.**

* * *

><p>"Suiting name considering the island's legend." Akira giggles as they walk into the tavern called 'Witches Bones'. Inside they were greeted by many harlot-like girls, each in a skimpy outfit and had make-up on till high heaven. Each girl lured away a one or two crew members, even Law was pulled away; leaving Akira by herself.<p>

"What can I get ya Miss?" A young man asks Akira, as she sits at the bar.

"Just some sake, will be fine." She looks out among the crowd and sees that some of the men were "occupied" and others were getting very drunk.

"These men must not get out much if they're this rowdy." The bartender says as he returns with her drink.

"Oh, trust me, they don't." Akira tosses the drink back like it was water. After a few more drinks and a pleasant conversation with the young bartender Akira decides it's time to find her Captain.

When she found Law, she stopped because the scene in front of her was, awkward. There on Law's left was a harlot trying to push herself into his lap and he was looking uninterested. The harlot's eyes were filled with lust and want, while Law's should no emotion whatsoever.

A bit of anger bubbled up in Akira. '_Is this what they call jealousy?' _the questions pops into her head. She just shrugs her shoulders and calls out to him.

"Oi Law, I wanna talk about something." Law and the harlot both look at her. Law with barely to none interest and the harlot's eyes were now full of hate and distaste.

"Why would Master Law want to talk with such a strange girl?" Her voice was worse than her cloth, hair and make-up choice. It was screechy and way to high for the way you'd thought she sound.

"I just want to speak with my **Captain** real fast." Akira grabs the girls arm and makes her walk away.

"I should thank you for getting rid of her." Law sigh and sinks lower into his sit, taking his hat off and running his hand through it.

"Oh, and why's that?" Akira sits next to Law and pulls out a bag of candy.

"With girls like that you don't know where they've been and who they've been with. Plus they're annoying." Grabbing the sake bottle on the table he pours Akira and himself a cup. Meanwhile Akira had gotten a lollipop and started eating it. "Do ya have to have candy; you're not a kid or anything."

"Taking the lollipop out of her mouth Akira begins to speak. "I didn't have a long childhood, so I didn't eat a lot of candy." She sips her sake. "Plus it dulls the taste of sake." She smirks and sticks the lollipop back into her mouth.

"If you would mind me ask, but why you didn't have a long childhood?" The subject must have intrigued Law's interest because sat up and look at her.

"I don't mind, but it is kinda depressing, well to me at least." Akira got serious.

"I can handle it; I am a doctor and a pirate after all."

"Alright," She takes a deep breath, "it all started when I was five."

* * *

><p><em>"Ready or not here I come!" A young Akira exclaims. Her hair was a lighter shade of grey and was curled to make small, bouncing ringlets. She had on a yellow sundress and white shoes to match. Finally both her emerald green eyes were showing.<em>

_She ventured farther into the forest to find the people in her game of hide-n-seek. When she almost fell she heard muffled laughter. Sneakily she jumped around a tree and came face to face with a teenage boy._

_"I got you Noah." Young Akira stated excitedly. "Now help me find Ari." She pulled on his hand._

_"Alright little sis, I'll help you." Noah and Akira shared one trait; they both had emerald green eyes, though he had sandy blonde hair, you could tell they were related. Again there was another muffled laugh, and Akira ran towards the sound. _

_"Found you Arika." Akira pulls a girl from behind the bush. Arika was Akira's fraternal twin. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress, white shoes and her hair was styled the same way as Akira's._

_"Looks like you found Arika." Noah appeared behind them._

_"Let's play again." The twins demanded. "And you're it Onii-chan." They then ran farther into the forest separating half way between. Akira ran far enough that she reached the shore._

_Akira stood there at the edge of the forest, were the grass and dirt started to become sand. Looking around she saw a washed up crate. Thinking of a great plan she went and got into the crate._

_The inside was mostly bare, except for a lone fruit inside. It sat there in the far corner from Akira. _

_The fruit itself was white with blue swirls around it. It was shape like and apple and it looked appealing to Akira. At that moment her stomach decided to speak for her and tell her to eat the white and blue fruit._

_With that she picked up the fruit and took a huge bite out of it. Akira, expecting the fruit to taste delicious, was disgusted when the apple shaped fruit was less appealing then it looked. With a look of disgust she threw the apple sized fruit on the shore._

_Akira then heard shuffling of branches and bushes, so she sat down in the crate._

_"Akira, come out, come out wherever you are." Noah's voice broke the silence on the shore. Akira tried to hold in her laugh._

_"Have you found Aki yet Onii-chan?" Arika appeared behind Noah._

_"Not yet Ari." Noah then noticed the crate and heard a light giggle. "Hm, I wonder where Aki could be. She wouldn't hide in this crate, would she?" He then walked towards the crate. _

_"Boo!" Akira jumped out of the crate and onto Noah. _

_"Good hiding spot Aki." Arika ran up to them. They then started to play tag on the beach._

_"It's time to go home guys, it's getting dark." Noah calls just as the sky started to turn a pink orange color and the sun was setting over the water._

_"Alright Onii-chan." The girls walk on either side of Noah, happily singing a child's song._

_You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away _

_The other nite, dear,  
>As I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and cried. <em>

_You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_I'll always love you  
>And make you happy<br>If you will only say the same  
>But if you leave me<br>To love another  
>You'll regret it all some day;<em>

_You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_You told me once, dear  
>You really loved me<br>And no one else could come between  
>But now you've left me<br>And love another  
>You have shattered all my dreams;<em>

_You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The girls had just finished singing when they reached their house. Though in front of them was an extremely sad site._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...suspense.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello~! I bring you an update from the world of Klair. I wish you a belated Christmas, if you do celebrate Chirstmas and if not, Happy New Years. :D I am apologizing for my grammar mistakes, I know a few of you have pointed them out and I have tried to fix them, but nobody is perfect, sorry. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Also I went through and re-read my story and noticed I keep switching between to 3rd and 1st person, sorry.**

**I also don't own OP just my OC's Akira, Hana, Noah and a few of the crewmembers. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Everything they knew and saw was engulfed in the bright orange and red fire, the color blending in with the ever setting sun. The worst was the towns people running and there being men chasing them. <em>

_"Akira and Hana I want you both to run away from here alright?" Noah's voice was laced with worry and concern._

_"But what about you Onii-chan, aren't these men pirates?" Hana looked like she was about to cry._

_"I'll be just fine and I don't think so." He grabbed the girls and gave them a gentle hug. "Now go." Pushing the girls, he ran off in a different direction._

_Akira and Hana ran, but they only just got into the forest when they were stopped by two very tough and vulgar looking men. They tried to run fast but the men just caught up with them._

_"Well look 'ere Johnson, do ye see what we got." The older looking man grabbed Akira by the scruff of her dress, while the other one did the same to Hana. _

_"I do see them Carl." The man named Johnson held Hana up a little higher. "Maybe that female Tenryubito will want them." Hana was quivering so much it was difficult to hold on to her, while Akira was struggling. _

_"Stop squirming." The guy, Carl, demanded. When they didn't the guys just decided to knock them out._

* * *

><p>"When I woke up my sister and me were locked in a large cages. Each one held someone or something different, there were fishmen and mermaids or people who looked liked they hadn't eaten in forever; such a terrifying place for the two of us." Akira eyes were glossed over, staring at the table, with her hands in her lap.<p>

"The men you took us sold us to the World Nobles, telling them why not raise a child to be the perfect spouse for you and some other stuff. So we were then taken by Saint Charloss," Akira shivered at the name, "and we were branded with the 'Hoof of the Flying Dragon'. The horror of having to live there still haunts me a little."

"Well how did you get free?" Law question for the first time since Akira had started her story.

"Well when Fisher Tiger went on a rampage at Mariejois we were freed with the rest of the slave, but we had only been slaves for two years. Since we figured our home was wrecked, we hitch-hike our way through live. Both of us had to mature so we could survive on our own. As we grew older we both ended up with our own opinions on the World Government. Hana decided that pirates were horrid and decided to go and sign-up to become a marine when we were 14."

"And you decided to become a pirate?"

"Sorta…I didn't like the World Government and rebelled against them; much like a pirate. Though I'm more or less considered a threat, because due to my "travels" I have met some very dangerous people. This in government terms makes me a threat." Akira finally lets a smirk play across her face. "They ya have it Mister Law; that's my life story in short."

"So your sisters a marine and you know people you are a threat to the World Government, in short." Law inquired. Akira only smiled and stood up. After explaining her life story to Law, Akira wanted something to take her mind off of it and was itching for an adventure.

"But I still don't know why you have a cloth over your eye, Akira." Law then merely states that he wants an answer.

"Well, while being the sick bastards they are tried to see what are limits were and set their dogs after Hana and me. I still not knowing of my devil fruit abilities had acted upon the instinct that came with my fruit abilities and froze time. The power being too much for my little body caused me much pain and suffering." Grabbing the cloth she started to unravel it.

"When Saint Charloss had found out he punishes me for not telling him about my devil fruit, he went to stab my arm. I flinched and instead of hitting my arm he hit my eye. It was dragged from my eyebrow down my eye and back almost to my ear." With that she had finished her story and the cloth finally came off.

There was no pupil in the eye, only a lifeless version of her other emerald green eye; and there, as she said was the scar. It looked as if it had been stitched together poorly but had still healed, but the scar was ragged and very distinguished.

"I don't know why you would hide a scar that shows how much you have been though. It would make people feel weak, like "Hey I'm half blind, but I can still kick your ass." don'tcha think guys." Law and Akira looked up to see that they weren't alone anymore, but that most the crew was around the table; the one who commented was Penguin.

"How long have ya been there?" Akira questioned, while ringing the cloth in her hand.

"Long enough." Was the reply Akira got.

"Well the, should we explore the island, and discover the truth behind the "legend" on this island. Cause I smell an adventure a brewin'." Akira gave a wicked grin.

"I don't take orders well." He smirked slightly.

"It was merely a suggestion, Captain." Law then stood up and led them both out of the bar and into a local bookstore

**Somewhere Close by**

"Captain, the Heart Pirate's boat is has been seen at the island 'Witches Song, ma'am." A young marine said while saluting their Captain.

"They have; it's been awhile since I fought someone." The Captain spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Yes ma'am. Our men also spotted a woman travelling with them. They say it was 'Time Changer' Akira, but it hasn't been proven true yet."

"Akira?"

"Yes ma'am."

"In that case…go tell the navigator to head to the island 'Witches Song', to apprehend the Heart Pirates." The young marine salutes and sprints away. With a chuckle the marine Captain runs a hand through her blonde hair and prepares herself to face her sister; this time as enemies.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know this is way over due and you're all going to be mad cause it's short, but I'm sorry ^^; I had some issues like everyone, ya know failing some class and being a boss and getting a C, but this caused me to be grounded for awhile ^^; and sad to say but I was writing a different story instead of this one. Though this won't be updated again 'till I get back from Europe I hope it will hold you over until the middle of June. So without further more Akira~**

**Akira: Klair in noway owns One Piece, so enjoy~! ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Mister Law~! This book says, "the happenings on this island have always happened." it makes no sense." Akira stated from across the book store. Law just said to ignore it and read more.<p>

"Captain, this one says there are these things call 'Anthropophagi' in the forest and that they are very dangerous." Shachi stated while thumbing through a book.

"Anthropophagus- nocturnal hunter's, know to hunt in packs, much like lions. They get as tall as 6' 5", and have almost the same body shape as a normal human; though they have no head." The men stared at Akira, their jaws meeting the floor.

"Akira…how did you know that?" Steve asked the question everyone was wondering. All she did was smirk and turn back to the books.

* * *

><p>After about another 20 minutes in the store the left; Akira the only one coming out with books in tow.<p>

"What are those for?" Bepo questioned.

"I thought that if I'm sailing with the 'Surgeon of Death', I should at least know some of the medical terms." Akira smiled.

After all this the crew was dismissed to go and do whatever; most going to their rooms to sleep, including Akira. When her head hit the pillow she was exhausted and fell directly to sleep. Just as she started to dream, a lullaby was being sung as though it was directed to her to, wanting her to follow.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

As the lullaby repeated itself Akira was now out of bed and walking the streets of the village; though it wasn't walking more floating than anything. The worst part was, she was dead asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I think I went a little over board with the page breaks but I just now figured out how to use them... -_-; So this is a little later then what I told you guys when I would updated, after this there probably won't be one for awhile. Again sorry for the hiatus for those months. SO...here's another chapter~!**

**Marshall- Miss Klair does in no way own One Piece, but she does own her own OC's. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain, wake up!" The shout came from the other side of the door. After that the door flew open with a bang and there stood Law in his hoodie and a pair of black boxers.<p>

"What?" He sounded irritated and tired.

"She's gone." The distressed voice belonged to Marshall.

"She's gone?"

"Akira, I can't find her anywhere. Not in her room, in town and I checked the candy store TWICE; she's gone." He took a deep breath, "and by what the locals said I think she has been taken by that "witch" everyone talks about." As Marshall spoke Law had a chance to put on the rest of his clothes.

"Tell the men to get ready and that we are going to find this so called "witch" and get our newest crew member back." With that Marshall was off and left Law to pace and think of a plan.

* * *

><p>"Captain Mayhem we are coming upon the island." A young marine saluted.<p>

"Alright," Hana turned around. "Men, be prepared for we are going to be ambushing the Heart Pirates." She then turned back towards the island. Though the pirates they were after we now together being prepared to leave the town.

* * *

><p>"Captain, there are marines closing in on the island." Steve reported.<p>

"Alright, keep the sub under and have the baby den-den mushi on at all times." Law ordered. "The rest of us are going to go now, though keep us updated with the marines; got that Steve?" Steve saluted to Law, everyone was off after that and a step closer to Akira.

* * *

><p>Coming to, Akira noticed her hands were bound by chains to a wall.<p>

'The last think I remember is falling asleep, though I did hear a gorgeous lullaby in my dream. Ah hell, it was that so called "witch". Well damn those locals weren't joking with us...' Akira's inner debate with herself distracted her from the presences that was descending upon her.

"So you have finally awaken, my pretty flower." A silky voice spoke from the shadows.

"Where the hell am I, kidnapper?" Akira asked coldly to the shadowed figure.

"Such vulgar language coming from such a darling woman it's so appalling." The figure scoffed.

"Okay then, who the hell are you?"

"To answer your first question, you are in my castle, flower." Akira went to speak. "Ah, ah, ah, don't interrupt me, it's unappealing. For the second question, you may call me Cameron." The man finally stepped out of the shadows.

His hair was a radiant red, like his scalp was on fire; his eyes were the color of the ocean. Now Cameron was the height of Law and was dressed in a noble manner.

"Now what would be your name, my wonderful flower?" Cameron stepped forward and casually brushed Akira's hair behind her ears.

"Why do you need to know." It wasn't a question, more like a vicious statement. Then just as casually as he had touched her hair Akira spit on him; right in his face.

Flabbergasted by her actions, Cameron staked away from her, whipping the spit off his face. "You will fully regret that...flower." His voice just as vicious as her earlier statement. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>To say the forest was creepy would have been an under statement, it was beyond creepy. The trees were old and gnarly; the sounds of birds, mostly crows, filled the silent air. Rustling sounds of small could also be heard.<p>

"Do you really think those Anthropophigis are really in here?" A shaking Penguin asked.

"Yes." Law answered bluntly. The men visibly shivered. "Oh and I looked them up; they're a carnivorous mammal, so this should be fun." Then they started full out sweating.

As the men were quivering in fear, Marshall didn't notice the root of a tree and fell. When he fell he hit his head on a rock and it started bleeding. With Law being the doctor he is, right away began to patch up Marshall's forehead. That's when it began.

There was rustling in the trees ahead, and not the small animal kind of rustling, the kind of rustling you who hear a grown man make as he trekked through a forest. Then the sound of grunting was heard, which was then answered by other grunts. And before the crew had time to react the monsters emerged.

* * *

><p>Just as Akira was beginning to fall asleep again, despite the chains holding her up, two women walked into the room.<p>

"Miss, we have been told to dress you for dinner." The woman on the left said. 'That much time has already past, damn.' Akira just stared blankly at the women. "And we have been told not to leave your side, or we will be severely punished." Still just staring at them Akira grunted. So with that the women removed the chains from the wall. From that they changed the chains for handcuffs.

The women then lead her from dungeon to the upper castle. "Now Miss we have to do you hair and make-up, it's what the Master requested, so please don't fight us." The other woman was now speaking to her. At that the women began combing her hair, and putting a light coat of make-up on her face.

Akira deciding not to fight what's happening for now just concentrates on the sound of the two women's feet shuffling around, closing her eyes. 'Wow for a prisoner this is sure the princess treatment.' She begins to think to herself. 'I wonder if the Law and everyone even noticed if I was gone? Maybe he's glad I disappeared, no more "kid" in his hair; though we did finally start to get along but I'm sure he's just acting...'

Akira was slowly falling asleep until she woke up by one of the women again. "Miss we must get you into this dress and down stairs immediately." Her voice had an urgent underlining to it. With that they forced Akira into a ball gown and rushed her downstairs to the dreaded red-head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review, they urge me to write faster and will finally help me finish my first arc. (Which I think is kind of sad that I still haven't finished it...) So please review.<strong>

**Until later, Good-Bye~  
><strong>


	10. I am really sorry

Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all for following my story and reviewing. I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever! I really have no excuse for not doing so.

On the brighter side, I am going through and editing chapters and probably going to post a new one sometime in the near future; hopefully at the beginning of next month.

All I really want to say was thanks for stick through and I'm not dead.

See ya soon~!

P.S-

Umm...the character description might change just a little. By that I mean Akira might look just a little different. Just a little. (Please don't kill me.)


End file.
